Welcome to Beacon
by FallenAngel2112
Summary: Xiang Yin Ren. Lie Ren's twin brother. Come read of his adventures! Will he get the girl? Will he save the day? Read along to find out! T for language, reserve the right to change this later!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! So this is my new thing. I have no idea how it will turn out. It will be an OCxYangxBlake. Maybe. I'm not sure if I have the talent for that yet. But have no fear! Team RWBY will stay how it is. He's going to be kind of... special.

Name: Xiang Yin Ren (He will be Lie Ren's twin brother)

Hair Color: Black, with a silver streak

Eye color: Violet

Height: 5'9"

Clothes: Red chinese martial arts jacket with silver dragons curling around the arms over a black muscle shirt with black pants and same martial arts style black shoes.

Weapon: Midnight Aria. Katana. No transformation. Acts as an amazing conductor for aura.

Semblance: Versatility. It likes to be used in creative ways.

Personality: Like Ren, but more outgoing.

Hobbies: Music, Reading, sometimes both at once.

This story will start just before the cliffs in First Step. They do know about the chess pieces beforehand. My story. My rules :P

"Ren!" Our new protagonist yelled to his brother from several yards away before running up. "Hey Xiang. You ready for this?" Ren turns around to him and is glad for a distraction from Nora. "Who me? Hell yes! I probably won't get a partner though. We seem to have an odd number of people." Xiang muses with a slight frown. "Who knows, maybe you get to be the one to grab the King piece then. Get to be some kind of field commander or something." Ren smirks causing them both to laugh at his statement.

As the students line up on their platforms Xiang decides to glance around a little bit. His eyes land on a girl with long blond hair and violet eyes. _"Well if I do get to be the King I wouldn't mind her being my Queen." _He thinks with a small smile in her direction, which she notices and causes a small blush to dust her cheeks. Ozpin announces the launch and everyone except Jaune fly gracefully.

"Wings!" Xiang yelles and his aura goes to form large silver angel-esque wings on his back. "Whoo Hoo!" He exclaims doing a back spin and a few rolls while still flying towards the ruins. "At this rate I'll be there and back in no time. unless there are Nevermore around." He says to himself just as one almost clips his legs. "Well shit. Guess its to the ground for me." He angles downward and rolls to a stop before springing into a run.

Back on the cliffs.

"Well that certainly was interesting." Glynda says to Ozpin after watching Xian's performance. "I agree. To have such control over one's Aura so young, he must have spent a lot of time practicing. I think I picked correctly with this one, he will make a fine leader." Ozpin muses between sips of his coffee.

Back with Xiang, about the time that everyone else shows up.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks after Nora and Ren's entry. "Well at least we know things won't be boring." Xiang says with a wave of his hand before Pyrrha comes in with the Deathstalker, and the Nevermore returns with Weiss. Yang proceeds to freak out. "... I actually agree with her, this is getting ridiculous." He says while grabbing the White King piece from the topmost tower. "Alright. Lets get out of here before they decide to attack us." Xiang says leading the group off towards the starting area.

"Now if we do get separated try to stick with the people who got the same piece as you! I'll be around to offer support where I can!" He says as the reach the tower at the bottom and the Nevermore breaks the bridge.

Xiang falls but quickly rights himself by summoning the wings again. "Ruby! Weiss! Blake! Yang! I'll buy you some time! Get ready for an all out rush!." He says firing a ball of concentrated Aura at the Nevermore. "Jaune! Nora! Pyrrha! Ren! Keep that Deathstalker busy! I'll try to help when I can. Now girls! Go!" He yelles as they launch Ruby at the Nevermore. Ruby proceeds to defeat it after dragging it up the cliff.

Xiang looks around and sees that the others have defeated the Deathstalker with some help from Jaune's quick thinking, and Nora's grenade hammer. "Is everyone okay?" He asks landing near an exhausted Ren and Jaune. "Yeah, we're fine. just a little tired is all." Jaune says while laying down on the partially broken bridge. "Well then we should get up the cliff as soon as we can. Ozpin is waiting for us." He says ushering everyone back to their feet and back towards the top.

Later. Team announcements.

"Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you recovered the Black Bishop pieces and from this day forward shall work together as Team CRDL. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says standing with his hands behind his back. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you received the White Rook pieces, and shall work together as Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Arc." Jaune stutters at that announcement. "L-led by?" Ozpin just smiles. "Congratulations young man. Finally, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you received the White Knight pieces. From now on you shall work as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Yang proceeds to jump Ruby in a hug.

"Now for our last student, Xiang Yin Ren. You received the White King piece. This has earned you the right to be my personal apprentice, and equal to a field commander when in exercises. I look forward to working with you." Ozpin says walking up to Xiang Yin and putting a hand on his shoulder. Xiang hears a more concentrated group of applause off to one side and sees tems RWBY and JNPR all cheering him on. He walks up to them with a smile on his face.

"Well this is certainly going to be a very interesting year." He says walking out with them out of the auditorium and back towards the dorms. "So do you know where you get to stay?" Yang asks from his left side. "I get the room right next to you guys." He smirks a bit at her small blush.

A/N: So I hope I didn't make him seem too overpowered, and he will probably only get Yang. I reserve the right to change this later though! Please review, i need to know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't mess with the best

A/N: So due to his massive control over his aura, I am going to give him some of the techniques from Naruto and maybe Dragon Ball and possibly Bleach. But they will be tweaked for it. Also I am incredibly sorry this took so long, but it's finals time around here and that makes it hard to concentrate on anything.

The next morning in Professor Port's class.

"_Holy shit will he ever stop talking?" _Xiang thinks from his seat next to his brother. He starts to doze off, much to Ren's annoyance. "You really should be paying attention." Ren whispers to him. "I can't help it. Hes sooo boring. I wouldn't mind as much if he wasn't only talking about himself." Xiang whispers back lying his head on his arms and closing his eyes. "Mr. Ren. Is my class boring you?" Professor Port asks from the front of the room. "Which one of us? I'm bored but I think Lie over here believes its worth listening to." Xiang says lifting his head lazily.

Professor Port looks like he's about to blow a gasket. "Then why don't you come give us a demonstration about how to take down a monster." Xiang shrugs and grabs Midnight Aria before standing.

"Ah ah. You can't use your weapon." Port says with a slightly sinister smile, not that you can see it behind his mustache. Xiang is about to open his mouth when someone cuts hims off. "You can't make him do that! How is he supposed to fight without his weapon?!" Yang yells from the row behind him. "I said he couldn't use his. Thank you for offering him yours as a replacement Ms. Xiao Long." Port says with that same smile.

"But he hasn't ever trained with mine before." Yang says defensively. "Yang, please just let me use them. I'll be fine." Xiang says walking up to her with a smile. She reluctantly hands him her gauntlets. "They're called the Ember Cecelia." She says with a bit of pride in her voice. "They're wonderful. Will you work with me Cecilia?" He says to Yang and then asks the gauntlets which then glow a soft yellow, much to Yang's surprise.

"Whenever you're ready professor." He says getting into a stance with his left hand out front with his right slightly behind it and his legs spread. Port just opens the cage and a very angry boar looking Grimm comes rushing at him. He smirks and brings a fist above his head and slams it into the floor using one of the shells and making a large slab of rock rise between him and the boar who runs into it.

Everyone stares gobsmacked at what just happened._ "How could he already be so effective with a weapon he's never used before?" _Port thinks from his position by the students. _"I can see why Ozpin picked him." _ Xiang dodges another lunge from the boar and slides under it using another shell to send it into the air. "Dancing Leaf Shadow." He says before his is in the air under it using another shot to its stomach before spinning above it delivering more shell enhanced punches to its back before readying his last shell and a massive amount of Aura in his left hand.

He condenses some Aura under his feet, pushes off and punches forward releasing the last shell and all the Aura into the beast, sending it rocketing to the floor in a flash of flames. "Flaming Lion's Barrage." He says landing next to the now dead beast imbedded a foot into the floor.

"So as you can see Professor, I don't appreciate people trying to make examples out of me." Xiang says looking over to Port's stunned expression before walking back over to Team RWBY, specifically Yang. "Thank you Cecilia. It was fun, we will have to do it again sometime." He says and the gauntlets glow a soft yellow again. "How did you do that? No one has ever been able to use them before." Yang asks in a quiet voice.

"When we make our weapons a bit of our Aura goes into them, making them truly ours. I merely asked the fragment to work with me for a little bit. I'm amazing with Aura, and things like this are pretty common for me and Lie." He answers back with a smile.

"You make it sound like Aura is a sentient thing." Weiss says in a questioning tone. "It really is. It's a part of you that reflects yourself, and what you're feeling." He responds. "Prove it." She says crossing her arms. "Well to start Ruby's Aura is energetic and fun she is feeling excited looking at my Midnight Aria, and deeper in she feels worried about being your leader. Your's is regal and sophisticated and you feel like you deserve to be the leader just because you think you're superior due to your family. Blake's is calm like a lake on a summer day. Yang's is fiery and passionate. However both Blake and Yang are resisting from jumping me right now." He says causing Ruby and Weiss to stare in awe/surprise, and Blake and Yang to blush before looking at each other with a questioning glance.

He then walks out of the room and towards the cafeteria leaving them alone in the classroom. "Its almost like he can read our minds or something." Ruby says after Xiang leaves the room. "I know. Its really eerie." Weiss says and the others nod in agreement "_Well at least he didn't find out about my crush on Ruby/Weiss." _ Think both Ruby and Weiss while Blake and Yang are both just sitting there. _"Well I guess that cats out of the bag. But does Blake like him too? I don't want to ruin our friendship by going for him if she does." _ Yang thinks not realizing that Blake is having similar thoughts. "_Maybe we could share." _ They both think with a giggle.

Ruby and Weiss walk out of the room deep in conversation leaving Blake and Yang alone. "Hey Blake?" Yang asks turning to face her. "Yes?" Blake also turns. "Do you like him?" Yang asks with an unusually serious tone. "Yes, and I'm guessing you do to?" Blake asks with a blush. "Yea." Yang looks away with a sad look on her face. "Well we could try sharing him... if you're okay with that." Blake blushes even harder while Yangs face lights up. "Really?" Yang asks with a huge smile on her face. "Yes I'm willing to try." Blake smiles back before Yang kisses her leaving her stunned. "W-why'd you do that?" Blakes stutters through another blush. "Well after we get him theres bound to be times where we kiss, so get used to it _girlfriend_" Yang says with emphasis and a wink. "No problems here. Wanna keep going?" Blake asks pulling her closer and kissing her again. "You bet your ass I do." Yang says between kisses.

In the Cafeteria.

"_I think I just missed a conversation I reeeally should have been a part of." _Xiang thinks before sitting next to Ren and the rest of Team JNPR. "Hey guys. How'd you like the show?" He asks before taking a bite out of an apple. "You just wanted an excuse to show off and you know it." Ren smirks at him. "Maybe a little. It was still fun though." Xiang says taking another bite. They converse some more before Ruby and Weiss join in. "Where are Blake and Yang?" He asks after about 10 minutes of them not showing up. "I think they're still in the classroom." Weiss says pointing back over her shoulder. "Guess I'll go look for them." He says standing up

Back in the classroom

""_Oh my god."_ Xiang thinks walking into the classroom to find Blake and Yang making out on one of the tables. "Oh my. I hope I'm not interrupting something." He says with a smile causing both of them to jump off the table in surprise. "Well since you two are busy I'll just head out then." He is walking back out the door when he feels something pull on his sleeves. He turns around and sees both Blake and Yang blushing. "We have something to ask you." Yang says with her blush deepening. "And that is?" Xiang responds with a small blush of his own. "Well we both want to date you, and each other. Are you okay with that?" Yang and Blake turn even more red. _"Holy shit. Every guy's fantasy come true. _Y-yea, we can give it a shot." He says pulling them both in for a kiss, first Yang then Blake. "Now come on, its lunch time and the food here is amazing." He walks them out of a room with an arm around both their waists.

Back in the Cafeteria

"Stop it! That hurts you jerk!" Xiang and the girls hear as they walk in the door. Looking over they seen Cardin Winchester bullying a small faunus girl with rabbit ears.

"Leave her alone Winchester." Xiang says walking up to him. "Well look if it isn't the teachers pet. Want me to stop? Make me." Cardin replies pulling on the girl's ears again. "Cardin you really don't want him to do that." They hear from the left as Ren walks up. "Oh? And why not? Why should I listen to a couple faunus loving freaks like you?" Cardin says with his arrogant smirk.

Xiang can feel his anger rising and sees Blake shaking with barely restrained fury. "Well brother you tried. Guess its my turn now. Hold this for me." He says handing his weapon to Ren before walking towards Cardin, letting some of his Aura spiral around him. His eyes turn to silver. "**Are you sure you want to do this?**" His voice has gained a deeper undertone, voicing a power beyond comprehension. "Hmph. Fine. Ill leave her alone. Happy?" Cardin replies trying to keep his voice strong. Xiang returns to normal. "Yes. Now get out of here." He says with a hard look in his eyes as Cardin leaves.

"Are you okay?" He turns to the girl. "Y-yes. I'm fine." She stammers with her head facing the floor. "Well that's good. Want to come eat with us? There's more than enough room. My name is Xiang Yin Ren by the way." He offers with a smile. "Uhh sure. My name's Velvet Scarlatina." She says walking back to teams RWBY and JNPR. "Assorted group, this is Velvet. Velvet this is Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, my brother Lie Ren, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and last but not least my two girls here Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long." He says with a smile making Blake and Yang blush. "It's nice to meet you all." Velvet says sitting down next to Ruby. Everyone exchanges greetings and Lie turns to his brother. "It's only the second day here and you already have two girlfriends." He says with a cheeky smirk. "It's only fair, you and Nora have been sharing a room for like 6 years." Xiang returns a cheeky smirk of his own.

Ren just blushes. "That doesn't mean anything." He says glancing away. "Sure it doesn't. Nothing at all." Xiang says taking a bite out of his sandwich with a smirk. "So what does everyone else have planned for today?" Ruby asks enthusiastically. "Well you guys probably have class. I have lessons with Ozpin." Xiang replies. "Oooh that sounds soo exciting! Try to find out what his weapon is!" Ruby says with her wide eyes as Yang laughs at her eagerness. "Oh I planned on that." He replies with a smirk. He hugs Blake and Yang one more time before walking to Ozpin's office and knocking.

"Come in." Ozpin says while refilling his coffee. "Are you prepared for what you will learn?" He asks motioning for Xiang to a seat in front of his desk. "Well I don't really know what to expect, but I am trying to stay open minded about everything." Xiang says taking the seat and the offered coffee. "I will be going over strategy and leadership as well as advanced combat." Ozpin says taking a sip while pulling up a map over his desk. "This will be your first exercise. You are leading a five man team through this valley. Visibility is moderate and enemy encounter is likely. What would you do?" Ozpin says making him think. "What is our mission?" He asks standing to get a better look at the map.

"You are returning from a delivery." Ozpin says appreciating the look of concentration. "Well. I would have the people with the strongest senses near the outer edge of the group spaced in a roughly triangular shape. The sharpest eyes at the front to watch for turns or drops. Proceed through the center of the valley on guard. The central location will help if the walls decide to fall." Xiang says drawing out his plan on the map. "Very good. You have a good head on your shoulders." Ozpin says with that half smile of his.

Several hours later Xiang gets let out of Ozpin's office. "Man. That was an experience." He says sitting at the table with teams RWBY and JNPR between Blake and Yang. "Was it bad?" Yang asks with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Not really. Just a lot of thinking. It was actually really fun." He says with a smile. "Well I'm glad you had a good time. Better than our day anyway." Blake says throwing a pity look at Jaune. "What happened?" Xiang asks. Jaune is about to respond when Pyrrha cuts him off. "Just Cardin being a dick like usual." She says with a glare at his table. "I am getting so sick of him!" Both Jaune and Xiang groan. Yang and Blake try to comfort him making him smile a little. "Thanks girls. It means a lot." Xiang smiles making them blush a little.

"_Well things are certainly going to be interesting around here._" Xiang thinks while laying in his bed later that night. He gets up and changes into his pajamas consisting of a pair of black pants and a red t-shirt. "I can only hope that nothing too crazy happens tomorrow." He thinks laying back on his bed with his hands behind his head.

Skip to the forest collection scene.

"Pyrrha is Jaune okay?" Ruby asks the red haired warrior with a worried look on her face. "I really don't know Ruby. I certainly hope so." Pyrrha responds with a dejected sigh. "I think Cardin must have some kind of blackmail on him or something. Jaune certainly doesn't seem happy to be around him." Xiang says screwing the cap back on a jar. "URSA!" The team hears as Cardin's teammates go running past them. Xiang, Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby go running back towards where Cardin's team came from to see Jaune protecting Cardin from an Ursa.

Jaune ducks under a swipe from the Ursa's left paw and comes up for a wide slash at it's neck. Jaune fails to realize that the Ursa's right paw is swinging for him. Xiang is about to intervene when he sees Pyrrha raise her hand and Jaune's shield move to block it. The Ursa's claws bounce off Jaune's shield and he quickly cuts it head off. Pyrrha answers Ruby and Weiss' questions while Xiang walks over to Jaune.

"Nice work blondie. I knew you could do it." Xiang says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks, but I really don't think I'll be able to do that again soon. I'm just not good at this stuff." Jaune says with a dejected sigh. "Ask Pyrrha for help. I'm sure she'll be more than happy." Xiang says with a smile that Jaune returns as the group walks over. "Well I'm glad that's over." Weiss says with nods from the rest of them. "Let's get out of here." Ruby suggests with more nods.

About an hour later. The lounge for the dorms.

Xiang quickly collapses onto one of the super plush couches in the room. "I will never trust any of you with directions ever again." He says with an exasperated sigh as Blake and Yang walk down the stairs. "What happened?" Yang asks as she urges him up and lays his head back in her lap, and Blake sits next to her both of them petting his hair. "We got lost! Everyone kept arguing about which way to go! From now on we take a GPS everywhere." Xiang says snuggling deeper into their hands. "Well it certainly sounds like you had an interesting day." Blake says with a giggle.

Xiang just sighs again and relaxes into the feel of his girls' hands in his hair. "You girls are amazing. Thanks for being here." He says smiling up at them. "It's no problem. I really wished you had showered first though." Yang says with a smile and a wink at him. "Sorry about that. I just really needed to get off my feet." He replies with a chuckle and gets up. "I'll see you girls later." He says with a quick kiss for both of them before heading upstairs.


End file.
